moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Lewis
Anne Lewis is a major supporting character in the original RoboCop film trilogy. She was an officer of the Detroit Police Department at the Metro West Precinct and was partnered with Alex J. Murphy at the time of his death. After Murphy was rebuilt as RoboCop by Omni Consumer Products, Lewis continued to be partnered with him, becoming his most loyal and reliant friend and ally. Lewis was portrayed by Nancy Allen in all three RoboCop films. History RoboCop After Alex Murphy was transferred to Metro West, he and Lewis were partnered up and were put on the trail of a group of violent thugs led by Clarence Boddicker. The two officers followed Boddicker's gang back to an abandoned steel mill where Lewis was knocked out by one of the gangsters and Murphy met his gruesome demise. When Lewis awoke, she found her partner dead, shot repeatedly by Boddicker and his group who had fled the scene. After Murphy's remains were used by OCP to create the law-enforcing cyborg RoboCop, Lewis was the only member of the force who initially recognised the half-man half-machine as her partner Murphy, noticing that the cyborg displayed some of her old partner's mannerisms. After RoboCop had attempted to arrest a member of OCP's board of directors, a SWAT team was assembled to take him down. Lewis intervened and escaped with RoboCop from the SWAT team, though he had been badly damaged. They escaped to the same old steel mill where Murphy had been killed and there Lewis told Murphy what had happened to his family. Lewis also helped Murphy recalibrate his targeting system. Dick Jones later sent Boddicker and his gang on a mission to hunt down and destroy RoboCop. During the fight, Boddicker shot Lewis in the leg, leaving her to flounder in a pool of rusty water. He was about to finish her off, but RoboCop intervened and was fully prepared to kill Boddicker. Boddicker's lieutenant Leon Nash used a crane to bury RoboCop under a heap of steel girders, but as he celebrated his success, Lewis aimed a Cobra assault cannon she had taken from Boddicker and fired at the crane's control booth, blowing Leon to smithereens. Boddicker then attempted to kill an immobile RoboCop, but Murphy used the terminal spike on his free arm to stab Boddicker through the neck, causing him to bleed out rapidly. The two cops had won, but Lewis complained that she was "a mess". Murphy assured her that OCP would fix her, they they fixed everything. RoboCop 2 When the police went on strike again the following year, Lewis was one of the few police officers that did not. She was once again partnered with Murphy as RoboCop. Although RoboCop could strike as he was a subsidiary of OCP, the increased demand on his duties had been putting a strain on him, as well as his support staff. This was to the advantage of Cain, a drug lord developing a new narcotic known as Nuke. Cain's gang at one point managed to mangle and dismantle RoboCop, depositing his remnants near the police precinct. Lewis used RoboCop's ruined state to show the strikers how Cain's gang was having a field day. The strike was called off, and the police officers returned to duty in a united effort to bring down Cain. After a confrontation with RoboCop, Cain was killed and OCP had his brain placed into RoboCop 2. This new cyborg went berserk and ended up battling the original RoboCop, who he almost dominated until Lewis distracted him with a can of Nuke, allowing RoboCop to extract and destroy his brain. RoboCop 3 OCP was eventually bought out by the Kanemitsu Corporation and was still bent on creating their project, Delta City, to replace the rotting city of Detroit. Unfortunately to them, the inhabitants of the area had no intention of abandoning their homes simply for desires of the company. To this end, OCP decided to force them to leave by employing a ruthless mercenary army, the Urban Rehabilitators or "Rehabs" to attack and harass them. By this time, Lewis, RoboCop, and Reed were transferred back to the Metro West precinct. Lewis went with RoboCop to a church, where they discovered several refugees in hiding. The Rehabs soon arrived with their commander, Paul McDaggett, to arrest the refugees. Lewis refused to give them up, telling McDaggett that he would have to shoot through she and RoboCop first. However, McDaggett responded, "I don't have a huge problem with that," and opened fire, mortally wounding Lewis. A group of rebels came to RoboCop's aid as he carried Lewis into the church and laid her on the altar, where she said her dying words to her friend, "Get them for me. Promise me!" to which he said faithfully, "I promise." With her final words, "Murphy...", Anne died. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Important Deaths Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Robocop (franchise) Category:Robocop 3 Category:Death by Shooting